Meeting of Team Saito, 25/11/2014
'Participants' Uchiha Saito , Kaguya Yukimaro , Senju Katsuro 'Title:'Meeting of Team Saito, 25/11/2014 Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro has already started his usual morning routine, doing a thousand push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups. He usually does this at the dojo but decided to stay home today so that afterwards he could grab some food. He had just finished his sit-ups and was starting on his pull-ups all the while thinking about what it was he was going to order to eat. He did not have to think to long for the answer was already ingrained into his mind. Mitarashi Dango, the most delicious food the universe has ever created. Once he had finished his workout he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off of his body and slipped off to take a quick shower before heading out to the dango shop. It is here that would be the most likely place to encounter yuki during the morning if he is not found training, as he enjoys conversing with the shop owner about various recipie ideas and everything dango related they could think of.* CastielCaoin: Katsuro awoke from his bed and stretched. His arms wrappingping over his head as he leaned to one side stretching his side, then the other as his muscles flexed. He was a well trimmed kid. He lifted his hand to his head moving the hair from his face, black as night hair, and placed it behind his ear. He would stand wrapping his clothing around him and tying on his pouch of tools. He was planning on doing training today with or without his newly assigned team, as he did normally. Leaving the house, he grabbed an apple and bottle of water, slipping them in his backpack as he made his way for the outskirts of the village where the training grounds were, as he walked he watched as people passed him in the markets, enjoying their day as he just sighed, he wasn’t one for social interaction. As he left the village he made his way to the training grounds looking to the earlymorning sky. Standing about 50 feet from the wood dummies, he moved his hand as fast as possible into his pouch throwing 5 shuriken at a time, he was working on his timing and wanted to make his speed faster in every way. XGinseiRyuuVenger: - The Bright sun flickered through the curtains dancing on the wind. It's light batting down on the closed eyes of the young man Known as Uchiha Saito. He tossed and turn trying to avoid the light and before he realized it.- * BANG!* -a Loud thud resonated through the Uchiha House as Saito now layed on his back on the floor. His eyes wide open as he rubbed the back of his head- Goddammit, stupid nightstand ,one of these days i'm gonna turn you into firewood...- He grunted as he sat and walked to the closet to put on his pants and shirt and went straight for the Kitchen. In the Kitchen he found only his pregnant Sister greeting him with a soft giggle ,having heard his fall and cussing. He mumbled as she handed him a Fresh packed Bento. For some reason his sister always felt the need to care for her lil brother with him being the last of their family that is still a Shinobi. he tucked the bento in his backpouch as he went to put on his shoes,flak and tied his twin Katana's to his waistband before heading out the door to the Bird tower. He didn't have to travel far before finally reaching the tower, he handed the doorman two letters he had written the night before. Both Leaders were for the two boys assigned to his care, Kaguya Yukimaro and Senju Katsuro.- the letter itself held the message:* Come to the Rooftop of the Academy at 9 Am, Be Late and your in trouble. -Signed your Mysterious Sensei.* - He watched as both birds flew off, one seemed to be heading towards the training grounds, the other to the Dango Shop in the side alley of the Main Road. With the birds sent he went to the forge first to tell the old man he would not be able to help today. That he had been assigned a Team at last, before making his way to the Academy. But he would not await them on the meeting spot, no he would be watching hidden behind the Water tower on a nearby rooftop.- Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yuki would have already finished off four sticks of delicious Mitarashi Dango and was chatting up the shop owner about possibilities for Dango that could be made into a kiwi flavor when a messenger bird abruptly landed next to him with a letter and pecked at his hand. Yuki raises an eyebrow and takes the letter before the bird flew off, reading it and giving a little smirk. He looks to the shop keep.* "Looks like I will be meeting my sensei today, its about time." *Yuki grabs all of his stuff and leaves a generous tip for the owner as usual before heading towards the Academy. He had a bit of time before needing to be at the place in question so he took his time strolling through the village before finally arriving at the Academy a mere fifteen minutes early. He jumps up to the roof and takes out the note, reading it once more to make sure he has the location correct before tucking it away into his pocket and waiting for others to arrive.* CastielCaoin: Katsuro continued training until a bird landed on the training dummy, lucky he didn’t kill it by accident he takes the letter. Reading it he sighed lightly and said “Why couldn’t this have gotten to me sooner, would have saved me coming all the way here only to go back into the village” He gathered his stuff and placed it into his pouch, once cleaned up he took off back into the village, his feet throwing dirt up as he used his speed as a genin to get there fairly quickly and just after his teammate would, Standing on the road he would watch his team mate make it to the roof and he was curious who it was. He infused his chakra which he had learnt in the academy and from his family, and jumped up the wall to the roof of the smaller building and reaching the larger roof he would sit down crossing his legs as he waited. Knowing his teammate would probably want to talk to him he was preparing himself for chatter- XGinseiRyuuVenger: -Saito smiled as he leaned against the water tower ,watching both boys arriving at the location and having been seated. Now he could just wait and let them chat a bit before showing up fashionably late. or go for a More Different approach.His smile turned to a Smirk as his right hand formed the Ram and then poof he was gone, reappearing on the rooftop of the staircase hall as in the blink of an eye, two shuriken had been taken from his pouch and had left his hands as they would fly right past the boys, grazing their cheeks before getting stuck in the ground. He crossed his arms watching them. How were his would be student going to respond to this harsh greeting.Or would they consider him an Enemy and attack.Either way it would be an interesting day to be sure. he couldn't help but smile with excitement.- Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro stands on the roof waiting when his Teammate jumps onto the roof and sitting cross legged. Yukimaro was just about to introduce himself when out of the blue a random shuriken came flying by and grazing his face ever so slightly. The distraction of his teammate showing up prevented him from noticing where it came from. He jumps back cursing under his breath and scans the area for the would-be assailant* "The only people to my knowledge who know of this meeting is us and our sensei, so if neither of us were followed that would leave only one explanation for this attack." *Yukimaro would say aloud to his new comrade in arms. Yukimaro was prepared to evade any further attacks that would be made against him if they should happen.* CastielCaoin: Katsuro would jump back feeling it graze his cheek, ripping a kunai from his holster and growled to see who was around who threw that, as he seen his to be sensei, He recognized his face from around the village and shook his head as he just sighed realizing that it was just a scare tactic. Yukimaro was right. “Cheap sneaking up on your kids Sensei” Still holding the kunai close and ready to use anything just incase it was a copy of him or not. His senses were usually straight though, and he felt that this man was the real sensei in front of him but still he wondered… Why the attack XGinseiRyuuVenger: heh.*- A SLight cocky smile before he dropped off the stairhouse roof onto the academy roof. while he spoke.-*Then Maybe next time you'll remember to always be vigilant. Even in your own Village there is always the possibility of Danger. Out there beyond the forest. the situation is even worse. a SIngle moment of lowering your guard can be Your Entire team its demise. You will be tested constantly while under my wing. Even when we are not training. always be vigilant, i will be watching . and i can strike at any time. I Am your Assigned Sensei Saito that is all you deserve to know of me for now. Now Introduce yourselves and tell me what you seek to achieve as Shinobi of the Hidden Death Village.*- He sat down on the ground, a strict gaze locked on them as he crossed his legs into meditation stance as he awaited their replies.- Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro relaxes a little once his sensei appears before them and explains his methods of training them, he did not mind this at all. It was good training. Yukimaro sits down and sighs before brushing the hair from his face and replying to his sensei's question* "My name is Yukimaro Kaguya, and as a Shinobi of the Hidden Death Village I seek to achieve strength, the ability to succeed in any challenge and the right to call myself a Kaguya." *He maintains a serious impression on his face as he says this, not even blinking. He looks over to his comrade and awaits to hear his story of why he wishes to be a shinobi.* Castielcaoin: Katsuro sighs softly as he looked at his sensei, listening to his teammates explanation. He sighed lightly again and looked up, “ My name is Katsuro Senju, And i'm here to become strong, period.” He really wasn't one for talking, by his physic and his mentality, hopefully that showed his sensei enough of himself. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked around to the area keeping notes of where to go if sensei tried anything, With his be ready at all times speech had him a little antsy incase he tried something again. As for his training method, he was fine with this in the end, it made good hard training.☁ XGinseiRyuuVenger:*Strong huh ?*- a short laugh escaped Saito's mouth before he looked back to them- *Simple Dreams, but i did not expect much more then that. Being strong is far more then just your fighting ability. Strength comes in many forms. emotionally, physically, just two of the many forms it can take. As you grow older you will come to learn and understand those things on your own. It is not something i can teach you, but i can at least make sure you are strong fighters. So with that said, i already have your first assignment as a team. Your Mission: Get to know your teammate as you both go visit the old blacksmith, tell him you come for weights on order of your Sensei Saito. He will make you some training weights after taking your measurements and no need to worry about payment, he'l do it for free if he knows i sent you. Be warned they will be limiting your abilities until you get used to them so be sure to practice with them. Cos starting tomorrow, i might come at you both at any time even when i am giving you personal training. Team Saito, you are dismissed for now.*- HE smirked as he made the Ram Seal and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He Reappeared back at the Uchiha house as he went inside to have Lunch with his family before getting some training of his own done.-☀ Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro sighs as his sensei disappears after giving them their mission, he did not care much for the first part but the weighted training sounded interesting. It is something he has always wanted to do but never got around to it. Yukimaro looks over to Katsuro.* "Well he seems pleasant." *Sin looks up at the sky to see quite a bit of time has passed* "Care to get some food? My treat." *Yukimaro had never really socialized with people before but to his knowledge this was a usual way of offering friendship to another. Plus he really really wanted to eat some more dango. He lets a small smile escape him as he thinks about the delicious food that he so desired.* Castielcaoin: Katsuro watched his sensei disappear, his mind moving to the idea of weight training, He had been wanting to do this before the team so this will help his speed more then ever. He then heard his teammate talking and he nodded to the request as he jumped from the building top to the street below. The idea of being attacked at constantly bugged him , wanting to be alert at all times, He waited at the road for his team mate to guide him to where he wanted to eat, his hands resting in his pockets as he yawned softly. Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro raises an eyebrow to the lack of words from Katsuro, but he just shrugged and jumped down and started heading to the dango shop that he loved ever so much. Once there Yukimaro ordered some of their best Mitarashi Dango for the both of them and sat down to eat.* "You know, he never mentioned how heavy the weights would be..." *Yukimaro would say this in an attempt to form some sort of conversation, he usually did not try to conversate with others, but his sensei ordered them to get to know eachother while on this mission so thats what he intended to do.* Castielcaoin: Katsuro followed him to the dango place which he had never been to before, He was surprised he didn’t know about it. He sat down and waited for the food to arrive before talking to his team mate. “That’s true” To his comment about the weights. As he waited for the food, he kept quiet not trying to make things awkward but he wasn’t accustom to talking to people even his own family. Once the food arrived, he sat back and enjoyed the food, it was tasty. He sat waiting for his partner would talk, hopefully he would get to know him and his team with time. Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro would go through eight sticks of dango before he was finally full. He would thank the owner and apologize for being unable to stay and talk, explaining he had a mission to accomplish. He gets up and motions for Katsuro to follow* "Lets head to the blacksmith before it gets to late." *Yukimaro would seem anxious to get this done, almost as though he is excited to get the weights. He dosnt seem the least bit bothered by the large amount of sweets he just ate.* Castielcaoin: Katsuro nodded with a smile, warming up slowly to his team mate, he was new to him but it pleased him to have someone have his back, he was warming up faster then he had expected too. As they walked he asked quietly – “What are you looking forward to learning, like what style or jutsu” He said moving along the road placing his hands in his pocket. As he waited for the awnser, he would let his mind wander, thinking about the weight training and the things that it would let him do in the end, hoping that he could use it to get faster and stronger in the end. Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro walks with Katsuro towards the blacksmith's and smiles at the question, happy that he is making conversation* "I want to focus on my kekkei genkai once it is fully developed. That way I can be worthy of my clan name. What about you?" *Yukimaro seemd a bit more relaxed now that he was talking to his teammate. In the back of his mind he was thinking of all the different ways he could train with the weights and also thinking about increasing his training regime to get more out of them* Castielcaoin: Katsuro would listen to his partner talk about the Kekkei Genkei and he remembered what his was. It made him excited and quiet nervous to be honest, Wood style was gonna be a hard thing to get used too. " Same actually, The Kekkei Genkei in my family would be fun to learn, Wood style." He then arrived at the blacksmiths, waiting till his partner was done his order he stood there looking up and down the street, looking up at the sky and enjoying the day with his partner oddly enough. Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro arrives at the blacksmith and places his order while tossing in Saito's name. The blacksmith asks for Yukimaro to wait as he makes them in a quick minute. while waiting Yukimaro thinks about what he will do first with the weight. maybe some jogging? or endurance training? or maybe...swimming...the thoughts clouded his head so much that it took the blacksmith gently shaking him to let him know the weights were done. Yukimaro embarassingly thanked him and headed out with the weights in tow. He would head home and prepare for his next meeting with his sensei.* Castielcaoin: Katsuro would step up when his partner stepped to the side, He then spoke quietly, telling the balcksmith the same thing as his partner did and in the end as he waited he felt the weights get wrapped round his legs, then his arms. They were hevierr then he thoguht, His thoguhts racing to wonder what he was going to do with them, the jog home would be his first thought. He waved hardly to his teamatee being he could barely lift his arm a little and he took off to home, thanking the blacksmith. His speed was very very slowed compared to usual. As he arrived home he started working around the house with the weights on to try and get used to them, prepingg for his next encounter with his disturbed sensei. 'End Results:' The Genin Kaguya Yukimaro and Senju Katsuro meet their Sensei Uchiha Saito and receive training weights from the Village blacksmith Category:Yonshigakure